Amigo
by Fallon Kristerson
Summary: La historia de un virreinato, tal vez el más importante o el más problemático de España, o tal vez simplemente uno más. Aquel, que una vez fue casi toda Sudamérica y al final... al final solo quedó él. Perú. LATIN HETALIA HISTÓRICO


Ni Hetalia, ni LH me pertenecen, son de sus respectivos autores y no gano nada con esto...

No me responsabilizo por fails históricos.

* * *

_**Amigo**_

A Miguel primero le asustaba que de pronto hubiese tanta gente nueva en su nueva casa, esa enorme casona de piedra que Antonio había mandado a construir y que tanto adoraba el español, hasta el punto de llamarlo su hogar. Ahora era el hogar también de "Miguel". Todavía le costaba acostumbrarse a ese nombre y aceptarlo como suyo. Pasaba muy a menudo que lo llamaban y el pequeño niño no lo relacionaba, y no reaccionaba hasta que alguien gritase encolerizado "Perú". Pero tampoco era que le molestase. Solo a Antonio y a sus hombres les exasperaba, pero a los demás territorios que ahora vivían con él no. Eran todos algo peleones y rebeldes, sin embargo, a la joven e inocente colonia peruana no le molestaba la compañía. Con el tiempo incluso descubrió lo mucho que le gustaba vivir en una casa tan llena de gente y ruido. Él siempre había tenido a su hermanito, el cual siempre había sido parte de él. Pero cuando España llegó y su abuelo Tahuantinsuyo desapareció, su nuevo jefe trajo consigo a casa a muchos niños más. Supo de muchos que sus antepasados habían sido también grandes guerreros que habían luchado con su abuelo, algunos sucumbiendo, otros resistiendo, pero también muchos de ellos ya no eran tan grandiosos como lo habían sido alguna vez, y eso los había llevado a perder a sus nietos ante el nuevo gran imperio que había venido del otro lado del gran mar. Ahora todos esos niños vivían con él bajo un mismo techo.

De todos ellos, Manuel fue el que más le llamó la atención. "Trátalo como tu hermano", había dicho Antonio con su acostumbrada sonrisa, "que eso es lo que sois, hermanos". Perú lo había mirado con grandes ojos, como siempre admiraba al español, y había asentido con efusividad.

La Capitanía General de Chile resultó ser desde el principio un niño callado, algo tímido, pero también era agradable. Perú comprendió desde el principio que tal vez no compartía ese lazo que unía a Martín, Sebastián y Daniel, o a Catalina, Francisco y Rodrigo, mucho menos como lo tenían él mismo y su adorado Julito, porque con el pasar de los años Miguel descubrió que no todo lo que España decía era cierto y que Manuel podía serlo todo, _todo_, menos un hermano. Supo que un amigo también era algo bueno y que un hermano no siempre era la primera persona, a la que te dirigías cuando algo estaba mal.

Un amigo resultó ser aquel, que aunque no decía mucho, era el que siempre estaba ahí, hasta el final. Un amigo era aquel, que aunque no se llevaba para nada bien con papá España, se tragaba sus palabras cuando Miguel no se guardaba las suyas al presumir sobre el último regalo que le había hecho Antonio o cuando renegaba sobre todo el oro que se había vuelto a llevar el español. Capitanía de Chile las tenía todas para no ser el favorito de España. El Virreinato del Perú en cambio era la preciosa joya de la corona española, o al menos eso afirmaba Miguel completamente convencido. El Virreinato del Perú siguió siendo incluso el favorito incluso cuando dejó de abarcar casi toda Sudamérica.

Miguel descubrió que un amigo era aquel que permanecía ahí cuando te era arrebatado aquello, que siempre tuviste a tu lado, aquello que era tuyo y que no tenía por qué ser apartado de ti.

Cuando Río de Plata fue fundada y la mafia del mate se fue de casa, nunca creyó que aquello realmente le afectaría. Él quería mucho a Martín y a Sebastián, pero sus tierras siempre estaban demasiado lejos y era muy difícil comprender cuáles eran sus problemas y necesidades, y Miguel era demasiado pequeño para comprender realmente su tarea como centro de aquel virreinato. Lo que sí no lograba explicarse aunque hubiese querido, fue por qué se llevaron a su hermano. ¿Por qué…? Julio nunca había tenido por qué apartarse de él, él era su hermano. Él y sólo él podía velar por su Julio, su familia, lo más cercano que tenía. Tampoco quiso creer que la codicia de España separaría a dos hermanos, por lo que simplemente se quedó en "no comprendo por qué".

Tampoco comprendió por qué se llevaron a Francisco y a sus hermanas. Toño había mirado al niño con algo de tristeza, pero luego de eso simplemente había tomado a Francisco y a Catalina de la mano y dejó que cerraran la puerta en la cara de Miguel. Chile no dijo nada cuando lo vio llorar solo en su gran habitación. Miguel se había encerrado bajo el juramento de jamás, ¡jamás! volver a salir y Manuel se quedó parado frente a su puerta, con la mirada fija en un punto indefinido. Miguel no respondió dos horas más tarde, cuando la criada vino a preguntar si iba a bajar al comedor, ni tampoco respondió cuando Manuel comenzó a llamarlo idiota por ser tan fleto y hacer tanto melodrama. Pero Miguel no abrió la puerta hasta que el hambre se volvió verdaderamente insoportable.

Pancho tal vez no era Julio, pero Pancho era Pancho y Miguel había decidió que necesitaba _ese_ amigo para ser completamente feliz, que quería a Chile, pero también a Ecuador. Chile decidió que Miguel era la persona más tonta que había conocido, o que simplemente no lo comprendía. Pero él sí se quedó, al menos más que los demás.

Después de 1739 Miguel se volvió más callado, aunque la mayoría de las personas no lo notaban. Manuel sí, aunque Miguel tal vez no. Habían escuchando que su hermano menor tenía constantemente problemas con Sebastián y Martín, y aunque Daniel era un buen amigo de Julio, Miguel supo que su pequeña familia no era feliz. Manuel en cambio no era familia, dijo una noche cuando los dos adolescentes cenaban extrañando la presencia de Antonio. Manuel frunció el ceño. Miguel se rió.

-Tú no eres mi hermano -dijo simplemente mientras se paraba de la mesa.

Manuel quiso preguntarle qué lo hacía contradecir a España, por más que estaba de acuerdo en este caso. Miguel y él podían ser cualquier cosa menos hermanos.

Miguel se fue a dormir esa noche temprano y de alguna manera Manuel lo agradeció. Se limpió la boca, se paró de la mesa y salió para encontrarse con su gente. Tenía una independencia que conseguir.

…

Chile nunca pensó realmente en que tal vez Perú estaba demasiado enamorado de España como para querer independizarse. Aunque sabía que Perú adoraba a España y era principalmente realista, un perro de la corona española, como lo llamaba a veces Argentina. Chile había decidido que no comentaría al respecto y simplemente se concentraría en su propia independencia: su separación de España, su separación del Virreinato del…

-Oye, Manu…

Alzó la mirada de su libro.

-¿Por qué siempre lees?

-¿Por qué siempre me interrumpes cuando leo?

Miguel puso los ojos en blanco.

-¡No seas aburrido, mejor ven conmigo al Callao que estamos esperando un embarcadero en el que papá prometió mandarme un regalo! Fácil te ha mandado algo también.

Chile sabía que era una mentira, siempre la misma, sin embargo Perú nunca lo hacía para insultarlo, sino porque él era el único que creía ciegamente en España como la perfecta figura paterna.

Gruñó, decidiendo ignorarlo, pero Miguel ya estaba hablando de nuevo…

-¿Qué lees?

-Voltaire.

-Ah…

Manuel suspiró, pero ni eso pudo completar sin que Miguel siguiese parloteando.

-¿Tú qué crees que haya enviado esta vez papá? Me encantaría poder probar más de los distintos alimentos extraños que siempre probamos cuando viene, ojalá me mande algo así, algo nuevo. Papá siempre…

A Manuel siempre le exasperaba que Miguel lo llamase así, "papá", mas no lo notó hasta aquel día cuando cerró el libro de golpe y fulminó a Miguel con la mirada.

-Perú, vamos a independizarnos.

Descubrió entonces también que Miguel ni comprendía el significado de aquella palabra. Descubrió que Miguel amaba a España, yendo más allá de una admiración ciega o un simple enamoramiento bobo. Y esperó con todo corazón que España le rompiese el corazón.

…

Chile estaba parado una noche ante el portón de la gran casona de piedra, aquella residencia que una vez había estado tan llena de vida, gente y naciones ahora orgullosas y beligerantes, que buscaban la independencia a toda costa. Ahora sola había Miguel y una vela en la mesa del gran comedor.

-Él va a venir -lo oyó decir.

Suspiró.

-No, no lo va a hacer -afirmó Chile, pero Perú siguió negando con la cabeza.

-A… Antonio es mi padre… ¡Él no puede simplemente abandonarme!

Chile presionó los labios, reteniendo un insulto y una mentira.

Los refuerzos españoles nunca llegaron.

Y cuando la mirada de Miguel recayó sobre el último campo de batalla, Ayacucho, metido en un uniforme manchado de sangre, tierra y Dios sabe qué, y los ojos le ardían por el polvo. Por el polvo, o tal vez por las lágrimas que bañaban su rostro. Le dolían las rodillas y las sentía mojadas por estar presionadas contra el suelo húmedo, y sus manos se sentían entumecidas, aunque no sabía muy bien por qué. Le zumbaban los oídos.

-Ya, tranquilízate.

No quería.

-Ya terminó todo.

Sintió una mano sobre su hombro, un roce más que nada, y quiso mirar hacia atrás, pero el sol le caía en la cara, impidiéndole ver con claridad.

Conocía la voz, aunque se negaba a reconocer al dueño.

-Ya, Perú, párate.

Era la República de Chile.

-Ya, Miguel…

No.

-Ven, tenemos que irnos.

No quería. No…

Entre Martín y Manuel lo tomaron y lo levantaron por las axilas. Martín se mordió el labio y le sacudió un poco el polvo, pero Chile decidió ignorar al argento en ese instante y jalar consigo a Perú.

-¿Dónde está España? -balbuceó y Chile puso los ojos en blanco, teniendo por suerte las manos ocupadas, ya que de lo contrario le habría asestado un buen golpe.

-Aquí no -fue lo único que dijo antes de que todo se pusiera negro y el hijo del Sol colapsara.

No despertó hasta cuando ya se había firmado su independencia en la Capitulación de Ayacucho, y Chile no se volvió a presentar en su puerta hasta pasados unos buenos meses.

-Quiero mi dinero.

Miguel frunció el ceño.

-¿_Tú_ dinero? -bufó, queriendo mirarlo incrédulo, pero logrando formar solo una mueca de descontento-. Yo no tengo nada tuyo.

La República de Chile frunció el ceño.

-Déjate de tonterías, sabes muy bien a qué me refiero…

-No, no lo sé -lo interrumpió de golpe la República del Perú.

-Miguel.

-No, cállate… -gruñó Miguel y por un momento Manuel se preguntó si el peruano había perdido su sonrisa en Ayacucho-. Y vete mejor, que tengo muchas cosas que hacer, por si lo olvidas, ahora soy una nación adulta.

Trataba de sonar orgulloso y hasta cierto punto lo lograba.

Manuel se encogió de hombros.

-Me vas a pagar -dijo firme, sabiendo que por hoy ya no podría hacer mucho y que lo mejor sería seguir insistiendo otro día.

Así que se despidió, sin esperar la respuesta de Miguel, el cual le cerró la puerta de un tiro, se retiró, saliendo de la casa.

Hacía un calor de mil demonios en la Ciudad de los Reyes y era insoportable. No entendía cómo alguien era tan estúpido de construir una ciudad tan importante en medio del desierto, pero luego recordó que se trataba de Antonio y Miguel, y que esos dos eran los últimos en pensarse bien las cosas.

Se paró.

Manuel miró hacia atrás, queriendo maldecir a Miguel, pero calló de golpe, desfrunciendo el ceño por unos segundos y quedándose contemplando el panorama. El sol caía con fuerza, pero el viento lo hacía soportable, aunque por otro lado el polvo entraba en sus ojos y le irritaba (como siempre lo había hecho cuando había vivido ahí como parte de un virreinato del pasado) y entonces contempló la casona… La gran casona de piedra que ahora estaba vacía y abandonada.

…


End file.
